Joan of Arcadia
by No Fate 1990
Summary: What if Henry and Mary weren't really Jacob's parents? Resurrected, Joan Girardi comes back for her son. Reviews are welcome.
1. Becoming Me

Date: 4-22-2005

Joan's p.o.v

Gradual growth, inner strength, the rebirth of faith

Reawakened passion

Obvious overlooked romantic attraction

Welcomed wishful thinking, a creative imagination

Temporary enlightenment

Heart filled wonderment

Equilibrium, learning to acknowledge life's fragileness and sacredness

Stationary motion

Insecurities

Stumbling roadblocks

These bittersweet times of transition

Everchanging surroundings and relationships

Reminders of what used to be and what is yet to come

A physical transformation


	2. Entanglement

Date: 4-25-2005

Joan's p.o.v

Magical, tonight intrigues and enchants me. Love and fate cross paths here in the twilight zone. I experience heaven on Earth. Supernatural forces control my life. I

dance around the concept of an immaculate conception. Everything begins to unfold just like a fairytale story. Who knew the next twenty hours would challenge my faith

and health?


	3. Christmas Lullaby

Date: 12-25-2005-Nine months later

Event: Jacob's birth

Scene: The Delivery Room

Action: Joan endures a long and difficult labor. Michael (Cute Boy God) is with her. Joan is having his baby.

Joan (screaming as she holds onto Michael): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Michael (emotional, he strokes Joan's hair): I love you

Joan (sobbing): I am having my first baby. I shouldn't be in this much pain. A long and difficult labor, is this normal for first time mothers?

Michael (sniffling): You are a warrior princess.

Joan: I thank you for being my laboring coach

Michael (laughing): No problem

Joan (squeezing Michael's hand): Your presence is greatly appreciated, Mike

Doctor (walking into the room): Joan, its time for your annual checkup

Joan (praying): Please let me be fully dilated

Doctor (checking Joan's cervix): You are fully dilated

Joan (relieved): Finally

Michael: Just remember to inhale and exhale

(In great agony, Joan delivers Jacob. Joan places a locket around Jacob's neck. Emotional, she surrenders Jacob over to his adoptive parents. Hemorrhaging, Joan can't leave the hospital right away. The doctor has Joan to stay in the hospital for further observation. Michael never once left her side)

Joan (yelling, she demands): I don't want to see my son. Please take Jacob away from me.

Obgyn(placing Kitty in a nurses' arms): Please take Jacob to his adoptive parents

Joan (feeling guilty, she whispers to herself): I am such a bad mother

Michael: You made the greatest sacrifice of all time. Jacob will now live a better life because of you.

Joan (praying): I pray we will meet again someday


	4. One unforgettable loss

Time Period: A Flashback- 1-16-2015

Action: Mistaken for fireworks, bombs lite up the night sky. Paradise burns up into flames. In a world where friends become enemies, death doesn't practice discrimination. She is entangled up in a web of lies and deceit. Brought forth in strife, a knife shortens her life span. Unconscious, she falls to the ground with the gentle grace of an Autumn leaf. Uncontrollably, bloody raindrops pour down on her head.

(The flashback ends)

Time Period: Present Reality

Helen Girardi (hysterical, she flips over a table): She's dead

Will Girardi (Helen's husband): I never knew you were strong enough to flip over a table. I guess grief makes you do crazy things.

Helen (still screaming): Shut up

Kevin (confused): Who is dead?

Helen (screaming): My daughter is dead

Luke (shocked): Joan is dead

Helen(livid): Joan was assassinated tonight. Those monsters so called friends of hers had committed murder.

Luke (angry): I am going to kill them

Will (pulling Helen into an embrace): Let me hold you for a while

Helen (emotional, she pushes Will away): Don't touch me

Will (sobbing): I have lost my daughter. I know how much your heart bleeds, love.

Helen (hyperventilating, she collapses): I can't breathe..

Will (gathers Helen up in his arms): You are safe with me

Kevin: It appears if Joan's loss has affected Mom very deeply

Will: Helen gave birth to Joan afterall. She is her mother. What else do you expect?

Helen (depressed): You can take me to my deathbed. I shall die of heartache there.

Time Period: Joan's funeral-The Beach

Action: All of the people that truly cared about John attend the service. Even though John's murderers were captured and executed, the spirit of grief remains heavy. Crying, Helen spreads her daughter's ashes over the water. Bitterly, Grace and Adam weep over Joan's death. Will, Luke and Kevin remain at a loss for words. Stained with Joan's blood on his clothes, Ryan Hunter lingers somewhere in the shadows.


	5. My resurrection

Date: 1-18-2015

Joan's p.o.v

Magical faith, a time to believe in the impossible

A time to conceive and achieve the imaginable

God's miraculous wonders

Indescribable unexplainable phenomena

Calmness in the mist of craziness

A heavenly peace

Lingering contagious pure happiness

One special divine healing touch

Victorious triumph over death

Extraordinary supernatural rebirth


	6. Everyday's miraculous small wonder

Jacob's p.o.v

You have ebony eyes and Cinderella's feet

Often you are silent and the world passes you by like a shooting star

Unsung, your random acts of kindness are done in secret and then later on appreciated

Naturally beautiful, you age gracefully throughout the years

Dazzling bewilderment

Everyday's miraculous small wonder

A life in the shadows

Dreamy Mahogany


	7. Mystical Eden

Joan's p.o.v

Mystical Eden, an enchanted secret garden. Dreamy paradise, a realm of magic and imagination.

Eternal breath of life, built-up anticipation, a sea of endless possibilities.

A journey into the great unknown, your wanderlust, my quest for answers.

Sacrificial innocence, the sacredness of human life.

Ill-fated star-crossed alignments, comfortably carefree sweet disposition.

A smooth swift transition, last night's bombshells, obvious things to change or to remove.

Violent violets, easily broken haloes, invincible bleeding hearts.

Redundant birthing process, our personal transformations.

A much needed spiritual awakening, a deeper understanding of what it means to be alive and blessed everyday.


	8. Our echoes

Michael's p.o.v (Cute Boy God)

Sailing away from view

Our echoes

Many haunted ghost ships

Empty vessels

Many left unsaid words between us

Back and forth few exchanged glances

Endless deep longing

Reawaken me


	9. Reawaken and Reshape me

Joan's p.o.v

Reawaken and reshape me, Lord

Even if I know God's word, I can still make mistakes

Forever, I will search for a solution that can end my confusion

Life's fragileness and sacredness gives me a different outlook

Everything is not always hard

Calm and patient, I will not go overboard

Take me as I am and I will never judge you

Open my eyes and heart, love

Unstoppable, I am able to move mountains

Cover me in your blood, Jesus

Hallelujah is all that I have to say today


	10. Your presence

Jacob's p.o.v

Chasing after silhouettes

Lingering unspoken words

Echoes of devotion

A goodnight hug

New classic old childish pleasure

Innocent pure nurture

Goodbye is far from our thoughts although it appears to be the end

Home is wherever love resides twenty four seven

Take me into the beautiful hidden depths of your mind

I am blessed and gratefully relieved to be in your presence

Genesis

Hope for a better tomorrow

The smile of an angel strengthens my tired bones


End file.
